Lost Mind
by Rebi1992
Summary: Diese Fanfiction dreht sich hauptsächlich über Draco & Hermine. Eigentlich schreibe ich fast immer Ron & Hermine Geschichten, doch ich wollte auch einmal was neues probieren.Ich hoffe euch gefällts, und ich bekomme ein paar Reviews. DMHG
1. Streitigkeiten

Name: Lost Mind - Ein Fehler mit fatalen Folgen  
Pairing: Draco/Hermine  
Gerne: Drama/Romanze

Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass diese Fanfiction einer meiner besten wird. Hoffe ich zumindest. Bitte gebt ein Review ab, wenn ihr sie liest, denn dies bedeutet mir echt viel x)  
Bei Kritik bin ich weder beleidigt, noch beiße ich, so traut euch, falls euch etwas nicht gefällt, ich versuche es beim nächsten Chap besser hin zu bekommen.  
Über was ich mich mehr freue als Kritik sind natürlich Kommentare, aber das ist mir nun irgendwie gleichgültig, ob es nun Kritiken oder Kommentare sind. Ich hoffe diese FF gefällt euch und ihr liest sie x)

Copyright: Diese Fanfiction darf nur von mir irgendwo anderes veröffentlicht werden, oder nach Anfrage. Sie darf weder als eigenes ausgegeben werden, noch verändert und danach veröffentlicht werden. Alle Figuren gehören J.K Rowling.  
Fanfiction by Rebi irebiweb.de

Ich hab es nur dazugegeben da ich mal eine von mir geschriebene Fanfiction im Internet als eigenes ausgegeben gefunde habe! Das fand ich schon mies, aber dieser Jenige hat sie danach auch enternt und sich bei mir entschuldigt Wenigstens soviel! Und nunja aus Fehlern lernt man, so gebe ich von nun an, bei jeder meiner neu veröffentlichten FF's ein Copyright an!

_Lost Mind – Fanfiction by Rebi_

**Kapitel I - Streitigkeiten**

Es war ein kühler und windiger Tag. Wenn man aus dem Fenster vom Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum hinausschaute, schien dieser Tag noch düsterer zu sein. Der Wind tobte sich brutal aus und die Bäume neigten sich tief nach unten. Sie ließen sich tragen von der Kraft des Windes. Auch dunkle Wolken zogen auf und Hermine Granger begann zu frösteln. Zwar hielt sie ihr Buch in der Hand, doch konzentrieren konnte sie sich nur auf das Spektakel, was draußen stattfand. Zitternd gab sie ihr Buch zur Seite und blickte aus dem Fenster, wo es so schien, als würden die Blitze auf das Hogwartsgelände einschlagen. Lavander und Pavati schliefen schon tief und fest und ließen sich nicht vom Unwetter stören.Eigentlich schien es fast unmöglich im November noch ein Gewitter zu haben, doch wie es scheint, hatte sich Hermine getäuscht. Müde wandte sie sich vom Fenster ab und legte sich in ihr Bett. Ängstlich kuschelte sie sich in ihre Decke und sank in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

„ Hermine, könntest du mir bitte mal den Kürbissaft rüberreichen?", fragte Harry und sie nickte. Sie schob den Saft zu Harry hinüber der sich zufrieden den Kürbissaft in seinen Becher leerte. Als Ron ihm gierig die Kanne wegschnappte, war sie schon leer.Hermine stocherte unbewusst an ihrem Salat herum, wobei Ron sich fast ganze Hühnerkeulen in den Mund steckte. „ Na Weaslbee, bekommst du zu Hause nicht genug zum Essen?", johlte Malfoy vom Nachbartisch hinüber und die Slytherins bogen sich vor Lachten. „ Ach halt doch die Klappe Malfoy!", giftete Harry leicht gereizt zurück. Ron schien das Essen wohl vergangen zu sein, und er legte beschämt die Reste der Hühnerkeule auf seinen Teller.„ Was denn Potter? Kann sich Weaslbee nicht selber wehren?", schäkerte Malfoy und stand auf triumphierend auf.

„ Ignoriert ihn einfach.", zischte Hermine und nahm einen Bissen von ihrem Salat.Danach schritt er stolz zu Harry hinüber.„ Wir sehen uns heute beim Quidditschspiel, Potter.", fachte Malfoy und ging aus der Großen Halle, gefolgt von seinen Leibwächtern, Crabbe und Gyole und von seinem größten Fan Pansy Parkinson. „ Ich freue mich schon so sehr Malfoy beim Quidditschspiel eine aus zu wischen! Er wird schon sehen, dass er sich mit dem Falschen angelegt hatte!", ballte Ron Weasley die Fäuste zusammen. Hermine verdrehte die Augen du beschloss, nichts darauf zu erwidern, sondern sah unwillkürlich Richtung Türe, wo Malfoy gerade aus der Großen Halle stolzierte.

„ Und er fängt unnnnnnnnd! Ja! Der Quaffel ist im Rind, Slytherin führt!", berichtete Lavander Brown miesmütig. „ Aber da, Harry hat wohl den Snatz gefunden. Uhhhhh! Ein heftiges Duell zwischen Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter bricht aus! Und! Nein, das gibt es doch nicht! Draco Malfoy hat den Schnatz gefangen!"Ein starkes Stimmengewirr brach aus, bevor Madam Huge das Spiel, als Zu-Ende pfiff.

„ Harry, was zum Teufel war mit dir los?!", funkelte Ron ihn wütend an und schmiss seinen Besen zur Seite. „ Tut mir Leid, dass Malfoy den Schnatz vor mir gefangen hatte!", konterte Harry zurück und die Stimmung wurde noch düsterer als es vor fünfzehn Minuten gewesen war. „ Oder du hast dich zu wenig auf das Spiel konzentriert! Jetzt können wir den Pokal total vergessen!", wich Ron seiner Antwort aus und folgte Hermine in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.„ Willst du sagen, dass ich Schuld bin, dass WIR verloren haben?", schnaubte Harry wütend.Ron schüttelte unschuldig den Kopf. „ Nein! Ich meine nur, du hättest dich mehr anstrengen können!"„ Das sagt mir einer, der den Quaffel nur einmal im Spiel durch einen Ring geschossen hat!", brüllte Harry aufgewühlt. „ So ich gehe jetzt mit Ginny zum See!"Nach diesen Worten folgte noch ein leises Wispern im Gemeinschaftsraum, nachdem Harry den Raum verlassen hatte. Hermine sah Ron bloß vorwurfsvoll an und beschloss es Harry gleich zu tun, nämlich an den See zu gehen. Was wäre den falsch daran endlich mal spazieren zu gehen? Gar Nichts. „ Ich gehen dann auch mal.", verabschiedete Hermine und ging Richtung Porträt. „ Hermine, ich hab dir doch gar nichts getan!", rief Ron ihr hilflos hinterher, doch sie tat so als würde sie es überhören und schlüpfte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Irgendwie tat es ihr doch Leid Ron alleine dort zu lassen, aber sie hatte nun wirklich keine Lust seine mitleidigen Reden an zu hören. So trottete sie den Korridor entlang und hörte nebenbei auch noch Leute vom Hufflepuff tuscheln, wo ihre Leibwächter wären. So, also wäre sie noch nie ohne Harry oder Ron herumgegenangen. Eine kalte Brise, schlug ihr ins Gesicht, als Hogwarts verlies und nach draußen ging.

Der Wind rüttelte am Fenster von den Gemeinschaftsräumen, während sich Hermine auf den Weg zum See machte. Im Gegensatz, was sich in der Nacht abgespielt hatte, war das Wetter recht schön. Wäre der Wind nicht gewesen, so würde es sogar recht warm sein, in diesem eigentlichen Winterabend. Seufzend setzte sie sich auf das feuchtgewordene Gras und beobachtete wie die winzigen Wellen des Sees am Ufer endeten und von hinten wieder neue anrückten. Sie realisierte zwar, dass irgendjemand ein Stück weiter weg neben ihr saß, aber es war ihr eigentlich egal wer. Wahrscheinlich war es bloß ein Huffelpuff oder gar ein Gryffindor. „ Verschwinde Granger, neben einem Schlammblut kann ich mich nicht entspannen!", hörte sie plötzlich einen arroganten Jungen zischen. Nun war ihr auch klar, wer dort saß. Es war ein gewisser Slytherin namens Draco Malfoy. „ Dann würde ich vorschlagen, du setzt dich weg!", fauchte Hermine und legte sich nieder. Malfoy schnaubte und stand auf. „ Ich war zuerst hier, Granger! Such dir gefälligst einen anderen Platz. Wie wäre es wenn du zu Weaslbee gehst?" „ Was hat das bitte mit _Ron _zu tun?", begann Hermine nun etwas wütend zu werden und sie setzte sich wieder auf. „ Habe ich es nötig mit einem, Schlammblut zu diskutieren?", sagte er stolz und ging elegant voraus ohne noch einen Blick an Hermine zu würdigen.Hermine sah ihm bloß verstört hinterher und legte sich wieder auf die Weise.


	2. Zaubertränke

Hey, danke für eur Kommentare ! xD

„ Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.", kräuselte Snape fast grinsend seine Lippen. „ Wegen Mr. Logbottom bekommt ihr noch als Zusatztaufgabe noch drei Pergamentrollen über diesen Trank auf."  
Ein Stöhnen irrte durch den Raum. Manche beschmissen ihn sogar kurzfristig mit etwas, dass sie gerade bei sich hatten.  
„ Unter diesen Umständen, müsst ihr nun Gruppen bilden. Nein, ich teile euch ein.", sagte er streng und jeder hörte auf irgendetwas zu machen.  
Lächelnd begab er sich zur Schülerliste und teilte einige Schüler gemischt ein. Jedes Mal, wenn er ein Gryffindor zu einem Sylitherin einteilte, blitzten seine Augen auf.  
„ Mr. Potter mit Mr. Malfoy.", sagte er ernst und Harry stöhnte leise.  
„ Und Miss Granger sie…", er überlegte, denn es blieb keiner mehr übrig.  
„ Sie und Mr. Malfoy bilden eine Gruppe und kommen her! Und sie Potter gesellen sich zu Mr. Longbottom und Mr. Weasley!"  
Hermine wügte. Malfoy? Sie würde wirklich mit jedem eine Gruppe bilden, aber doch nicht mit dem!  
Schwermütig tat sie was ihr der Professor befohlen hatte und ging somit zu ihm.  
Malfoy hatte sein Gesicht bis aufs Letzte verzogen und sah Hermine mit einem mörderischen Blick an.  
„ Für sie Beiden habe ich eine besondere Aufgabe. Sie werden mir Murtlap-Essenz brauen. Der Trank bewirkt Heillösungen bei einer schmerzhaften Verletztung, in letzter Zeit immer mehr tolpatischgen kleine Nervensägen erleiden! Ich habe nur noch wenige davon und keine Zeit neue her zu stellen. Sie Miss Granger werden somit zehn solcher Tränke mit Mr. Malfoy erstellen. Und ihr, macht mir Abschwelltrank! Denn die Schwellungen dieser Biester nehmen auch umgehend zu!", höhnte Snape und setzte ein teuflisches Grinsen auf.  
„ Los, gehen sie auf den Platz, sie haben nicht ewig Zeit!"  
„ Das waren zu viel davon, Malfoy!", stieß Hermine aus und wollte Malfoy davon abhalten zu viel von den Feuerkräter rein zu geben, doch da war es schon zu spät, da Malfoy die ganzen reingeschmissen hatte.  
„ Sag du mir nicht was ich zu tun habe, Granger!", fauchte er herzlos zurück und blätterte im Zaubertränke Buch weiter.  
„ Dann würde ich mal lesen lernen!", gab sich Hermine nicht geschlagen. „ Da stand groß und klar, dass nur zwei der Feuerkräterblätter reingehören und du hast fünf reingeworfen!"  
Malfoy lachte leise und doch teuflisch auf. „ Na und? Was schert mich das, ob dass nun richtig oder falsch war? Ich will bloß so schnell wie möglich fertig sein, um nicht mehr neben einem Schlammblut sitzen zu müssen!"  
Hermine öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern doch da beendete Snape die Stunde.  
Neville stieß einen leisen Freudenschrei aus und rannte aus dem Kerker. Dabei hatte er vergessen alles weg zu räumen, so gab es weitere Abzüge für Gryffindor.  
„ Sie Miss Granger und Mrs. Malfoy bleiben noch hier!", befahl er und Hermine stutzte.  
Nicht Genug, dass Malfoy ihr Partner war, nein, nun musste sie auch noch länger in diesem stinkigen Kerker verbringen!  
Malfoy schien es wohl gleich zu gehen, und er verzog fast unsichtbar sein Gesicht, wobei sich kleine Fältchen an seinem markelosen Gesicht bildeten.  
Seine Haare hingen lässig nach vorne und seine Bewegungen waren elegant, vergleichbar mit einem König, der gerade auf seinen Thron schreitete.  
„ Sie Beide stellen mir die Tränke bis Freitag fertig!", sagte Snape streng und sah vorwurfsvoll zu Malfoy.  
„ Ja, aber Sir. Wir haben nur noch zwei Doppelstunden, das würde sich nie ausgehen!", dachte Hermine laut nach.  
„ Dann würde ich vorschlagen sie arbeiten auch in ihrer Freizeit weiter. Ich zumindest erwarte die zehn Fläschchen am Freitag, wie und wo sie es machen, ist mir egal. Sie können gehen."  
Wenn man denkt, dass ein Lehrer fieser nicht sein kann, da irrt man sich gewaltig.  
Sie sollte allen ernstes auch noch ihre Freizeit mit Malfoy verbringen?  
Oh lieber Gott, was hatte sie bloß so falsch gemacht?  
„ Aber Professor Snape, könnte ich da nicht lieber mit einem anderen Zusammengehen, wie Crabbe oder Gyole?", fragte Malfoy fast flehend.  
Professor Snape schüttelte den Kopf und wies die Beiden darauf hin, den Kerker zu verlassen.  
Hermine ging voraus und Malfoy hielt etwas abstand, da er sich vielleicht die „Schlammblut" Krankheit holen konnte. So ein Schwachsinn!  
„ Ich weiß, dass du genau so viel Lust hast wie ich, in der Freizeit Zaubertränke zu brauen, aber wir müssen uns wo treffen und es so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen.", sagte Hermine, als sie stehen geblieben war.  
Malfoy sah zu Boden und entfernte sich etwas mehr von Hermine. „ Ja, ganz tief im verbotenen Wald, wo mich keiner mit einem Schlammblut arbeiten sieht!"  
Hermine knirschte unhörbar die Zähne zusammen. „ Im Mädchenklo ist nie jemand da. Wir treffen uns morgen dort um zwei, nachdem die Schule zu Ende ist. Und vergiss die Zutaten nicht mit zu nehmen!"  
Noch bevor Malfoy noch etwas zurückkontern konnte, war Hermine schon auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.


End file.
